Who knew he could find love
by Mad Little Alice
Summary: Sora didn't think she could find anywhere she would belong. That was until saving a human changed everything, entire Inuyasha and his group, Sora is accepted much to her surprise and finds love somewhere everyone thought love was dead.


**_Authors note: This is an Inuyasha story with an OOC character thrown in named Sora I hope you enjoy ^^_**

* * *

><p>Hot breath touched the back of her neck jolting her into awareness a blade ready in her hand, a warm tongue bathed the side of her face followed by a soft woof. "Oh Nanulf it's just you" a sleepy smile touched her full lips as Sora reached out a small hand and ruffled the wolf's fur affectionately.<p>

Nanulf woofed again, giving her a nudge her with his wet nose urging the girl onto her feet. "Alright Nanulf alright I'm up" stifling a small yawn she clambered to her feet looking around her small camp. A dead fire, a bedroll, a pack, along with a few hidden knifes on her person. Going to the fire she grabbed a leg of rabbit that had grown cold and munched on it while she repacked her things. Nanulf whined and looked at her with large pleading eyes.

"Alright you glutton here" Sora said in what was supposed to be a reprimanding tone but still a soft smile was in place as she threw the rest of the rabbit to the wolf, one would think he hadn't gotten a whole rabbit to himself last night with the way he wolfed the rest of hers down.

His eyes rested on her hand which still held half the rabbit leg she had yet to eat, with a soft sigh she threw that two to the dark shaggy wolf who snapped it up easily and licked his chomps making Sora laugh sometimes he could be so human like. "Glutton" shouldering her pack along with her bow and arrows she first made sure all her knifes were securely in place before setting out.

Sora was a half human alone in the world except for her Nanulf who had been with her since he was a pup a gift from her father a demon she only saw once or twice ever though he came to visit her mother often, most of the time Sora was sent away when he came but she knew she looked a lot like him from the few times she had seen him. She had his violet eyes, full lips, petite nose, and strength, basically she had his beauty. The only thing she inherited from her plain human mother was her small size and dark blue black hair. Though she cut hers off at the shoulder, it was easy to see what the demon say in her human mother for although she wasn't a beauty her sweetness was well known and Sora adored her mother. But one day her father had disappeared never coming back, Sora's mother knew that to mean he had died for he would never not come see her. Soon after she fell sick and died leaving Sora on her own at fifteen.

The day was incredibly warm and uncomfortable making the pair want to rest often, they were lounging under a tree when the sound of a female scream ripped through the air a deep growl resonating from Nanulf's chest and his fur stood on end jumping to her feet Nanulf quick on her heels she rushed through the woods pushing aside branches and brush until she reached a clearing.

A human girl with blue black hair let out another scream as the giant one eyed demon lifted her high into the air flipping her over so her strange short skirt flipped over showing pink undergarments. A bow and arrow lay at the foot of the demon obviously hers for there was an arrow sticking out of the arm of the demon an arrow the girl had gotten off before he grabbed her.

From Kagome's point of View

Her skirt flipped up letting the cool air breeze past her legs, she would have been more embarrassed if she hadn't been so scared for her life "Inuyahsa" she screamed oh why had she wandered so far away from the group. A form caught her attention, it was a small young woman who looked like she could blow away if the wind blew to hard, but she was incredibly pretty with striking violet eyes, a wolf stood behind her a hug wolf ready to attack. Kagome tried to yell out to her tell her to run away but nothing came out.

In a flash of movement almost too quick for Kagome to catch a bow and arrow appeared in the girls hand string taunt and ready to shoot. Once the arrow released the wolf was off like a bullet running towards the demon that held her, the arrow pierced his eye coaxing a bellow of pain out of him. The wolf followed a second later barreling into the enemy and knocking him down.

Kagome rolled out of his grip as the wolf bore down on the demon tearing out its throat with its sharp teeth, the demon managed to get out another cry of pain before it was cut off only a sickening gurgle escaping before he lay still blood seeping from his shredded throat.

Inuyasha burst through the trees and the wolf turned on him teeth bare a growl ready for the new intruder. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled sword drawn at her side in an instant ready to run the wolf through.

"Wait, no Inuyasha, no that wolf saved me" Kagome grabbed his sword arm trying to pull him back just as the rest of the group burst out of the covers of the trees. Miroku and Sango on the back of Kirara, Shippo hanging off Miroku's shoulder.

Sora's Point of View

"Nanulf!" Sora called out in a soft voice, she made no other commands but it was enough to bring Nanulf bounding up to her side drawing the whole group's attention to her. Sora's hand tightened around her bow and she knocked another arrow training it on the most threatening person the young man with a drawn sword in a red Kimono.

The young man pushed the girl behind his back protecting her, his eyes trained on the pair weariness in his eyes. "Inuyasha stop they helped me" the girls voice Kagome, called out from behind him placing her hand on his and lowering his sword. He was still wary that much was obvious but he allowed the girl to lower his sword.

_Human, human, human, demon, fox demon, half breed like me_. Her eyes landed lastly on the young man in red the half breed, since he lowered his sword she lowered her bow though she kept the arrow at the ready just in case. She didn't really think there was a way for her to get away from all of them but she would go down trying.

Inuyasha's Point of View

He inhaled deeply taking in her scent, she was a half demon as well, and the wolf itself was a demon and looked to be her companion. He didn't trust them, but then they had helped Kagome, so maybe they had a soft spot for humans or just a bone to pick with that particular demon and it didn't matter who they were helping in the process.

"Thank you for saving her" he grunted, the girl didn't say anything merely nodded; Inuyahsa sheathed his sword making a show of it so she knew he didn't see her as a threat. Her violet eyes followed his every movement and once his sword was safely away she too put the arrow back in the quiver and shouldered the bow.

This half demon was on the small side, pretty as only a demon could be with her pretty violet eyes, pale skin, and blue black shoulder length hair. But she was so small she looked like she would break in half if someone even hugged her.

Kagome's Point of View

Kagome was relieved even Miroku and Sango had put up their weapons. "Thank you for saving me…" she left the end open for the girl to fill in, there was something off about her she just didn't know what.

"Sora" she filled in the blank her voice as light as the rest of her.

"Thank you Sora, I'm Kagome, this is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and this is Inuyasha" she pointed to each person in turn. Who was this girl and why was she out here in the middle of nowhere with only a wolf to protect her? There was nothing normal about either of them but still she was just a lone girl who looked close to her own age.

Kagome had been in and out of the Feudal Era for the past two years now, so she was seventeen now. Had it really been so long? Time had really flown. "Why don't you come and eat with us? We were about to eat some lunch before the excitement happened" Kagome said with a laugh her fear of the dead corpse behind them all but forgotten.

Sora's Point of View

She could feel his eyes on her as they walked back to camp appraising her, staring at her ass. Her eyes flashed over her shoulder at the monk sending him a warning glare. They all seemed nice enough even the half demon Inuyasha. Suddenly a hand snaked across her bottom squeezing it lightly, a squeal slipped out and she whirled around a blade in her palm. "Keep your hands to yourself monk" she snapped. No one else seemed surprised by the monks actions they all took it in stride and kept walking. She could only assume this was normal. But even still she quickened her pace until she walked abreast with Kagome, Nanulf close behind her. As long as his mistress wasn't in danger he was okay with these people they were with.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know I haven't made it entirely clear who she's going to end up with yet, but hopefully I can make that clear in the next part. I hope people read comment and enjoy <em>**


End file.
